It Doesn't Matter (Tony Harnell and Michael McDonald song)
"It Doesn't Matter" is Sonic the Hedgehog Sr's theme song in Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2. In Sonic Adventure, the song has a BPM around 120, and the song (verses especially) is a little more laid back. In Sonic Adventure 2, the song is much faster and has a different melody and orchestral arrangement. Both versions are performed by Tony Harnell and Michael McDonald while the additional vocals in SA2 version performed by Stevie Wonder. The song was written by Carole Bayer Sager, David Foster, Michael McDonald and Michael Kamen. In Sonic Adventure, the song was produced by David Foster, Michael Kamen, Carole Bayer Sager and Walter Afanasieff and arranged by David Foster and Trevor Rabin with the additional song arrangements by Bruce Fowler and Martin Erskine. Later in Sonic Adventure 2, the song was also produced by Michael McDonald, Simon Climie, Elliot Goldenthal and David Foster and arranged by Elliot Goldenthal and David Foster. Legacy In 2014, a remix named "It Doesn’t Matter -RMX 2.014k" was released as a single along with both vocal and instrumental albums Passion & Pride: Anthems with Attitude from the Sonic Adventure Era. It is based on the Sonic Adventure 2 version. The Sonic Adventure version also plays briefly in Sonic and the Black Knight in part of the cutscene when the Knights of the Round Table cast their swords to aid Sonic Sr (King Arthur), Caliburn, King Uther Pendragon (Terra) and Queen Guinevere (Aqua), also a violin remix of the Sonic Adventure 2 version plays during the fan art showcase video. The Sonic Adventure version is also featured as an unlockable song in the PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions of Sonic Generations. In addition, the song can also be played during Stages and Challenge Acts in place of the level's default music. Lyrics ''Sonic Adventure'' ::Ooooh, yeah! ::Well, I don't show off, don't criticize ::I'm just livin' by my own feelings ::And I won't give in, won't compromise ::I just only have a steadfast heart of gold ::I don't know why, I can't leave though it might be tough ::But I ain't out of control, just livin' by my word ::Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason ::I got my way, my own way ::It doesn't matter now what happens I will never give up the fight ::There is no way I will run away from all of my frights ::Long as the voice inside me says go, I will always keep on running ::There is no way to stop me from going to the very top ::It doesn't matter who is wrong or who is right ::Well, I won't look back, I don't need to ::Time won't wait and I got so much to do ::Where do I stop, it's all a blur and so unclear ::Well, I don't know but I can't be wrong ::This fight is not for anybody, this is purely for myself ::There is no way I'm gonna give up 'til the very end ::I can't tell what is wrong and what is right, I've got to find the answer ::But until I do, there's no way I will ever give up ::Place all your bets on the one you think is right ::(instrumental) ::It doesn't matter now what happens I will never give up the fight ::There is no way I will run away from all of my frights ::Long as the voice inside me says go, I will always keep on running ::There is no way to stop me from going to the very top ::It doesn't matter who is wrong or who is right ''Sonic Adventure 2'' ::Oh yeah! ::All right ::Well, I don't show off, don't criticize ::I'm just livin' by my own feelings ::And I won't give in, won't compromise ::'Cuz I only have a steadfast heart of gold ::I don't know why, I can't leave though it might be tough ::But I ain't out of control, just livin' by my word ::Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason ::I got my way, my own way ::It doesn't matter ::Now what happens, I will never give up the fight ::Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight ::It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right ::Well I don't look back, I don't need to ::Time won't wait and I got so much to do ::Where do I stop now, it's all a blur and so unclear ::Well, I don't know but I can't be wrong ::It doesn't matter now what happens, I will never give up the fight ::Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight ::Place all your bets on the one you think is right ::Oh, it doesn't matter now what happens, I will never give up the fight ::Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight ::It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right ::No, no no no ::It doesn't matter! Connection to Character *''Well, I don't show off, don't criticize'' - Sonic Sr's lifestyle. *''I'm just livin' by my own feelings'' - Sonic Sr living by his rules. *''And I won't give in, won't compromise'' - Sonic Sr never surrendering to evil. *''I just only have a steadfast heart of gold'' - Sonic Sr always living on the path of good and looks on the brighter side of life. *''I don't know why, I can't leave though it might be tough'' - Sonic Sr never retreats no matter what. *''But I ain't out of control, just livin' by my word'' - Sonic Sr living by his word. *''Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason'' - Sonic Sr doing what he does by will and not by reasons. *''I got my way, my own way'' - Sonic Sr preferring to do things his own way. *''It doesn't matter now what happens, I will never give up the fight'' - Sonic Sr's "never give up" attitude. *''Long as the voice inside me says go, I will always keep on running'' - Sonic Sr always running for adventures. *''There is no way to stop me from going to the very top'' - Sonic Sr never stops until he wins. *''It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right'' - Sonic Sr's carefree judgement. *''Well, I won't look back, I don't need to'' - Sonic Sr living without regrets. *''Time won't wait and I got so much to do'' - Sonic Sr always living fast. *''Where do I stop, it's all a blur and so unclear'' - Sonic Sr not knowing where does his trip end. *''Well, I don't know but I can't be wrong'' - Sonic Sr always being sure he is in the right path. *''There is no way I'm gonna give up 'til the very end'' - Sonic Sr never gives up until the enemy is beaten. *''But until I do there's no way I will ever give up'' - Sonic Sr will continue fighting until he makes it right. *''Place all your bets on the one you think is right'' - Sonic Sr's friends are always by his side. Trivia *The "Twinkle Circuit" music from Sonic Adventure has a remix of the chorus of "It Doesn't Matter". **Similarly, the chorus of "It Doesn't Matter" is remixed in Sonic Adventure 2 during the hero story opening cutscene that plays before the start of City Escape when Sonic Sr escapes from the G.U.N. helicopter. *"It Doesn't Matter" is the only character theme that was remixed by the exact same artist as the original. *In Sonic Generations, the music that plays in City Escape contains a small part from "It Doesn't Matter" (SA2 version). Category:1998 songs Category:Michael McDonald (singer) songs Category:Stevie Wonder songs Category:Pharrell Williams songs Category:Patrick Stump songs Category:Jim Cummings songs Category:Adam Lambert songs Category:Motown Records singles Category:Warner Records singles Category:Songs written by Michael Kamen Category:Songs written by Michael McDonald (singer) Category:Songs written by David Foster Category:Songs written by Carole Bayer Sager Category:Song recordings produced by David Foster Category:Song recordings produced by Carole Bayer Sager Category:Song recordings produced by Walter Afanasieff Category:Sonic the Hedgehog songs Category:Song recordings produced by Greg Kurstin Category:Reprise Records singles Category:Island Records singles Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Ariana Grande songs Category:Michael Bublé songs Category:Song recordings produced by Stargate (production team) Category:Song recordings produced by Max Martin Category:Song recordings produced by Babyface (musician) Category:Capitol Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Michael Kamen